fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nari
Nari is a FC created by DeluxePizza. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Sakura Bay Loves: Pop Music Hates: Cucumbers Occupation: Singer Nari is a determined songwriter in the music industry. She is usually laidback, yet supportive to those close. While she has a solo career, she is currently one of the four singers in the girl band, NATE. Although it is unknown who started the band, it was clear that these girls share a great friendship among each other. On a related note however, she currently has a best friend ever since they were in elementary school. Just recently, her former relationship with an ex has gotten attention once again after her recent album, Faithful, was released. Appearance Description Styles Style A Description Style B Description Orders Papa's Pizzeria * Papa's Burgeria * Papa's Taco Mia! * Papa's Freezeria * Papa's Pancakeria * Papa's Burgeria HD * Papa's Wingeria * Papa's Hot Doggeria * Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Papa's Cupcakeria/HD *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Frosted Rose, Chocolate Strawberry, Frosted Rose *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD * Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *5 Fried Calamari *2 Mushrooms *2 Tomatoes *Parmesan Cheese *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Fettuccine *Purple Pesto *5 Fried Calamari *2 Mushrooms *2 Tomatoes *Parmesan Cheese *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Mini-Mallows *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Red Velvet Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Red Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle **Mini-Mallows *Red Velvet Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream **Valentine Powder **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD * Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Light Grill *Fried Egg *Sliced Ham *Tomatoes *Mushrooms *Sauerkraut *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Topping Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Beetbread with Red Windsor Cheese *Light Grill *Fried Egg *Sliced Ham *Sundried Tomatoes *Mushrooms *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Frosted Rose, Chocolate Strawberry *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **X and O Sprinkles **Marshmallow Papa's Bakeria * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Taco Mia HD * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Sushiria * *Bubble Tea: Holiday (Holiday) * *Bubble Tea: Papa's Taco Mia To Go! * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Pancakeria HD * *Drink: Holiday (Holiday) * *Drink: Papa's Pizzeria HD * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Holiday (Holiday) * Papa's Scooperia ??? Trivia *Originally, Nari was going to be an obnoxious, yet cute Japanese FC that was very clingy, but nice. *Originally, she was also going to be full-Japanese, but DeluxePizza decided to make her half-Japanese, half-Korean in her new look, due to her name. Order Tickets Gallery Nari Info.jpeg|Bio DeluxePizza's KCP18 Entries.jpeg|Kingsley Customerpalooza 2018 Fan Art Zuki-Chan's Nari Drawing.png|By Zuki (Beta Design) OcFanatic's Nari Drawing.png|By OcFanatic (Style B) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:N Characters Category:DeluxePizza Customers